past and present
by xxmelusinexx
Summary: some point between physic and quest.some one wants revenge and employs a mercenary to help him. what could go wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: i don't own septimus or anyone else. this is my first try ideas welcome. PLEASE R&R**

Septimus was standing outside the wizard tower in his sentry uniform. He had no clue why but he was. What was he doing he should be up at the top of the tower getting ready for an exam not standing there like he once had to. He made to move but couldn't his feet were stuck in ice and his hands were both frozen. He tried a spell but nothing happened.

Suddenly he was in a cold dark room all he could see was Marcia lying in a puddle of water and looking as though she was in great pain. Septimus yet again tried to walk but couldn't. He tried to get Marcia's attention but when he spoke no sound came.

Yet again the scene before him changed. Now it was Jenna carving at a door of what seemed to be chocolate. What was going on why he couldn't do MAGYK, why couldn't he speak, why couldn't he move? Septimus racked his brains trying to come up with a solution to all these questions, and suddenly he figured it out. "It must be a dream! This is just some strange dream!

Septimus sat up with a start. He was bound and gagged sitting by the fire place in Marcia's rooms and for some unknown reason there was a brown dog next to him _what on earth is a dog doing in Marcia's rooms and where is Marcia?_ The dog was leashed to the sofa and wearing a muzzle but it was awake. Its ears perked up and noticing it was being watched its tail wagged slightly. Septimus hoped he was still dreaming.

A short while later a man dressed in black clothes walked in. He was bald and very tall his eyes a dark green so obviously he was a wizard. The dog growled at the man who smiled slightly at its reaction. The man walked forwards into the light of the fire pulled a knife from his sleeve and cut the cloth around Septimus' mouth. He stood back and stared at the dog while it continued to growl. Suddenly the man kicked the dog so hard septimus was sure he had heard cracking sounds. Its yelp seemed loud compared to the relative silence. The man picked the dog up by the scruff of its neck and looking directly at Septimus asked "when you look at this creature what do you see?" Septimus answered "A dog." the animal flinched at this and the man smiled as if Septimus had said a really funny joke. _This guy is out of his mind it's a DOG what else could it be _thought Septimus.

"Who are you and what do you want" asked Septimus getting annoyed. "I am Thomas an old acquaintance of this woman" he said shaking the dog. "It is a dog! Not a human" Thomas laughed yet again. "Where is Marcia you lunatic?" septimus asked afraid of what he might have done to her even though he knew she could take care of herself. "You still don't get it do you boy in my hand is Miss Overstrand." Septimus looked at the dog closer and noticed it had green eyes. _oh no_ _thats not good_ thought septimus. At that moment Thomas clicked his fingers and a black spiraling whole opened he tossed the dog in much to Septimus' horror. Thomas used the knife to cut Septimus's legs free tossed it through the vortex and pulled Septimus to it and flung him in after. As Septimus fell into the vortex all he could think of was how had he turned Marcia into a dog.

**hope you guys liked it i'll update soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER : I OWEN NO ONE EXCEPT THOMAS. THANK ANGIE SAGE FOR EVERYONE ELSE. **

thanks for reviewing alyxandriia. please follow her example and review.

Marcia landed with a thump on the hard earth of the forest floor. Her ribs still hurt from being kicked and then being used as a landing pad for Septimus didn't help her at all. She whimpered as he slowly got up off of her hoping he couldn't hear her. Her mouth was still bound and she could feel the handle of the knife poking her. Marcia was trying to get the knife so Septimus could cut the ropes on them loose. She almost had the knife in a small gap in the muzzle when she felt Septimus grab her tail before she could do anything he pulled. Marcia howled she couldn't stand much more pain. Septimus stopped pulling and said "I'm sorry Marcia really I thought i had found the knife". Marcia finished getting a hold on the knife with little trouble and twisted her body and gave it to Septimus who cut his hands free and undid the muzzle on her mouth.

After Septimus had unbound them Marcia watched as he lit a small fire so he could see. Septimus seemed tense but Marcia knew he had spent a lot of time in the forest just a few years ago in the young army. Marcia tried to get up and walk to the fire she was afraid although would never admit it but she couldn't stand her sides felt like they were on fire and she could hardly keep her eyes open. Septimus walked over to her and put a hand where Thomas kicked her. Marcia winced as she felt him press slightly it was bruised and hurt at even the slightest touch. He put his hand on her shoulder and stroked her saying "nothing broken that I can tell by tomorrow you should be alright you just need to sleep." Septimus picked her up which she hated it made her feel weak but she could do nothing to stop him so Septimus moved her closer to the fire. After a few moments Septimus mused aloud "I wonder who that Thomas guy was. He seemed insane wouldn't stop watching you and grinning like an idiot" Marcia was tired and in a lot of pain she couldn't tell him anything because of her sudden lack of speech so deciding to figure it out as soon as she could Marcia fell asleep with Septimus Petting her.

Marcia woke with a start and looked around it took her a moment to remember what had happened just hours before. The sun still hadn't come up and the fire Septimus had made earlier had gone out. Then Marcia realized what had woken her up she could hear growling not far away. Marcia saw the wolverine's eyes clearly in the dark. She saw Septimus lying next to her and forgetting for a moment that she was a dog Marcia tried to wake him up instead of speaking she barked witch woke Septimus faster than usual.

Marcia never took her eyes off of the wolverine afraid if she looked away it would pounce. She hoped Septimus thought fast and did a**_ FREEZE_** but no he did the dumb thing. Marcia cringed as Septimus grabbed her around the middle and took off running. Marcia felt herself slipping now all but praying Septimus came to his senses soon. then Septimus shifted her onto his shoulder and began to climb as fast as he could. when they reached the top Marcia was ready to bite Septimus. why not do a simple **_FREEZE_** and be done with it? Septimus was pacing and muttering things to himself so Marcia watched and wondered who Thomas was. He had said that he knew her but from where? He seemed familiar in a way but as someone she might have passed in the street._ T__homas where have i heard his name before? _Then she remembered she had been a little child not much over 10 years old and there was a boy from up the street that liked to show off. He would show kids little charms and things to entertain them, but this man seemed so different to that kind boy how could they be the same person. Septimus sat down beside her interrupting her thoughts. Marcia felt him start petting her and determined to stop that she growled at him. He gave her a quizzical look and continued to pet her. Marcia tried to get up but it still hurt and immediately had to lay back down. Septimus had gotten the message though and stopped he stretched out and feel asleep deciding to start heading home in the morning when the wolverines were asleep.

**hope you liked it. update when i can bye for now. **


	3. Chapter 3

Thomas clicked his fingers and the portal closed. He sighed pleased that his work was done now to collect the pay and go possibly helping the two he had just deposited in the forest. _Help her for old time's sake repay her a little._ He took out of his pocket a small crystal I was a luminescent green and made Thomas feel slightly guilty as he remembered how this crystal came to look like it did. He had teleported into Marcia's bed room looked at the woman he once watched in wonder as she helped him when his little ideas that involved **MAGYK** went wrong. Thomas mumbled the spell he had practiced quite diligently and watched it take effect. Marcia's dark hair shortening fur growing across her elongating face ears moving to the top of her head and shaping like triangles. Marcia's eyes shot open and she sat up seeing him she jumped up and tried to make him leave by throwing a few stun curses but he easily avoided them her accuracy getting worse the more dog like she became. he had seen how much it hurt her as every few moments she winced with pain and guilt stabbed at him for harming her but it had to be done no matter how distasteful. As the bones in her legs reshaped Marcia fell and he took his chance placing the crystal right between her eyes and saw the look of hatred in them as she fell unconscious on the floor. when the spell was finished he took her out of her night clothes put a muzzle on her snout, a leash on her neck and carried her to the sitting room and tied her to the sofa now to take care of the apprentice. A quick **NIGHTMARE **spell and he would be out of it for a while.

A loud knock on the door brought Thomas back into reality. There was little dought in his mind who it was so he opened the door and inside walked a scribe with grease hair and acne. "So did you do it?" asked Merrin Meredith strutting into the room. Thomas thought this was a stupid question "Do you see them here? No. so of course I did." Where are Septimus and his tutor at right now?" Merrin asked with a smirk on his face and Thomas thought he looked like a fool. "Somewhere in the forest why do you care as long as they are not here?" "I ask the questions around here mercenary" Merrin snapped. _Yes because you are such a stupid boy_ Thomas couldn't help but think. "How do did you deal with his mentor?" Thomas was starting to regret taking this job but money didn't come often so he had little choice. "I transformed her into a dog and used this" Thomas showed Merrin the glowing crystal. "And what exactly is that?" "This is a kind of storage device. It will take out memories and store them those who are plagued by nightmares of past deeds use them often. Madam Overstrand will slowly but surely forget who she is that is how I know he will have trouble coming back. Not to mention she has a few broken ribs. If he is back by dawn it will be because he didn't sleep and carried her around let's hope he doesn't eh."

Merrin had listened will glee that the boy who had stolen _his _name was suffering and possibly going to be eaten was absolutely amazing and all by his plan that would show them that he wasn't worthless that he wasn't stupid that was better than even DomDaniel himself. The sudden fear of Septimus making it out of the forest before the Extraordinary forgot very much and they came back what would happen to him. Merrin dismissed Thomas with the money he had promised. So he decided to go and look for places to hide and get a few spells that might help. Merrin had seen the pyramid library a few years ago when he was still known as Septimus Heap so he knew just where to go and it didn't take him long to find it. to make sure no one could get to him he climbed one of the book shelves and waited practicing the charms he had picked up on the way to his hiding place and fell asleep after a short while. Merrin woke several times imagining that he heard voices coming from just out side the door that lead to the library. he could of sworn once or twice he heard barking and then remembering the the Extraordinary was a dog was wide awake and ready to fight only to realize it had been his imagination. Merrin finally whent to sleep a few hours before dawn and had very realistic nightmares. Merrin climbed down from his hiding place and went to the kitchen to see what there was for breakfast. If Merrin had known what was going to happen later that day he would have stayed in his hiding spot.


	4. Chapter 4

Thomas took the stairs down slowly through the tower after counting his money he had happily left that idiot child to his fate. About half way down Thomas thought of all the times Marcia had helped him when they were little and had a sudden attack of remorse and decided he was already deep in debt to her why not try to get out at least a little. He had no doubt that Marcia and Septimus hated him but he had to help. He might he thought try to get them out of the danger they would be in. simply because It was the forest at night and not because of the many other reasons such as being tied up though he tossed the knife though the portal so they could get loose, Marcia would be forgetting spells and people and even possibly that she was actually human this was Thomas's greatest fear because he still saw her as a friend though she would of course hate him. So feeling extremely guilty Thomas stepped off the stairs and opened a portal a few yards from the exact spot he had set them not ten minutes before.

Thomas was watching the boy pet her and couldn't help but grin knowing this most likely annoyed Marcia to no end. The boy moved his head to the side and looked in Thomas's direction though he saw nothing because of a few bushes. They fell asleep but Thomas kept watch after a few hours a lone wolverine came upon their camp site it crept closer and closer Thomas realized they were completely out of it and would not wake on their own any time soon so he did the first thing that came to his mind. Thomas an whispered **UNSEEN** ran up to Marcia shook her till she raised her head dashed to a tree and climbed as fast as he could hoping no one saw him. Thomas observed the scene from his perch. Hoping that the boy would **FREEZE** the wolverine but no he picked up Marcia and ran. This would not have been a problem except he ran for Thomas's tree. Septimus put Marcia across his shoulders and climbed right to where Thomas was. Thomas climbed as far up as he could Septimus right behind him. They got to a part where the main trunk branched off into two and stopped. Thomas hardly dared to breathe guessing the boy could hear human breath. Thomas almost laughed when Marcia snapped at the boy so she had hated that classic Marcia. As the boy fell asleep beside her Thomas couldn't help but feel sorry that it was his fault they were here and not back at the Wizard Tower in their beds. Thomas fell into a light sleep so he could help them if they needed it again.

At dawn all three woke up when Septimus realized he and Marcia were not alone. When he found out who it was Thomas who was with them he instantly got angry. "What do you want Thomas haven't you done enough already go away before I push you out of the tree!" At the sound of Septimus yelling Marcia woke up groggy and still in a fair amount of pain. Thomas took a step forward and Septimus took a step backward afraid of the stranger and not willing to risk getting turned into a dog in a tree they would be stuck up there. Thomas tried to explain why he was there so Septimus wouldn't run but Septimus wasn't giving him many chances. Septimus gently picked up Marcia and imagined standing not far from the north gate. Thomas saw what Septimus was doing and took a few steps forward and took Marcia from his arms so he would stop. Marcia squirmed in Thomas's grasp she hated him and he wouldn't leave her alone why couldn't he just go away. Thomas sat Marcia on the ground "listen to me for a moment it is in your best interest to hear me out Septimus. I have come to apologize and help you if you will let me. I know you have no reason to trust me but unless you let me Marcia will be a dog for the rest of her life." Said Thomas trying to explain he pulled out the crystal and continued "also this holds many of her memories already unless you let me put things to rights she will completely forget who and what she is. Give me a moment and I can reverse this little Memory problem but I will not make her human until we reach your home for reasons of preserving her modesty. Will you allow me to correct my mistake?"

Septimus was afraid what Thomas had said was true and now it would be his fault. That would not be something he could live with he would do anything to help Marcia but aligning with Thomas the reason they were in this mess was just a little too farfetched for Septimus to believe immediately. "why would you help us after what you did last night why not just let her forget and stay as a dog and what do you mean by 'preserving her modesty'?" Thomas smirked "at least you don't ask pointless questions like that scribe did. First of all I feel guilty after all Marcia had done for me when we were still good friends. Secondly the same reason and you would be in serious trouble if I let those two things happen think of it as I'm listening to my conscience for a while you should be glad my young friend. Third what i mean is that the spell I used does not turn the clothes as well as the person so if I make her human right here and now she would completely nude and I doubt she would like that at all self respect and pride you know." Septimus was not entirely satisfied with this answer "Alright but why after you did this why not before?" Thomas sighed the boy might not ask stupid questions but he did asked quite a few more "the one who hired me payed me so I had no reason not to help you. now are you finally through asking questions?" Septimus nodded his head he still disliked this Thomas guy just for some money he had done this to his guardian for stupid money he wanted to punch Thomas but then he might not help Marcia and that would be worse. "So are you going to fix the memory problem you mentioned or not?"

in answer Thomas sat down beside Marcia held her head in his hand. Marcia shivered at his touch and tried to relax so she wouldn't bite him it was true she felt more like a dog every minute and wished to be human again but remembered why she couldn't and resolved to hit Thomas as hard as she could when she was herself again. Thomas held the crystal to her forehead pulled his hand back and broke the crystal on her head Marcia flinched the pain made her tear up for a moment but then it was gone and she felt a little better she could remember Thomas better and the rest of her past became less cloudy. now if only her sides would stop hurting and she became human again things would be back to normal or as normal as they got when you where around Septimus. Marcia was tired of siting still and being carried around so attempting to ignore the pain in her sides Marcia stood up shakily and feeling light headed took a step Septimus who she favored greatly to Thomas.

Thomas stood up and said "The boy that hired my is at the Wizard Tower right now I can open a portal but after that I be will a while before I can change you back to a human. It should only take me about twenty minutes to get the energy to do that but I can it is my fault and I will take responsibility for my actions." Septimus was relieved "so you will make her human it will just take time to get it to work." Thomas nodded "exactly." Septimus was ready to get rid of who ever had gotten Thomas to do this and punch Thomas for doing it in the first place. "So what are we waiting for lets head back who ever it is will probably still be asleep and we can catch them off gaured and win a fight easily." Thomas had thought of how jumpy Merrin had seemed before he left and guessed he would be a wide awake nervous wreck "possibly not the boy was shaking like a leaf he might be awake but still that makes it even between the two of you so we need to get a move on" Thomas snapped his fingers and another portal septimus walked through closely followed by Marcia then Thomas.


	5. Chapter 5

Septimus, Marcia, and Thomas stepped out of the portal that had put them out in front of the fire place in Marcia's rooms. Septimus strained his ears for the sound of a human heart beat he heard two one right behind him and one coming down the stairs from the pyramid library. "Whoever else is in here is coming hide or do an **UNSEEN**"whispered Septimus Thomas did as instructed and flopped on the sofa Septimus stood stock still and Marcia who couldn't speak to do an **UNSEEN** hid under the sofa.

Marcia disappeared from sight just as Merrin Meredith entered the room. His eyes were wide open and blood shot. He looked around he could have sworn he heard something but apparently it had just been another trick of his imagination. Merrin stumbled to the kitchen and as he opened the door out of corner of his eye on the floor he saw something. It looked like a dog's nose but it couldn't be. Merrin walked over to it and out of curiosity kicked it. Marcia couldn't help it the searing pain that shot through her made her yelp and cover her nose with her paws. Merrin knew what this meant it. Meant they were back and they were going to get him. Merrin made a mad dash back to the library as he got to the stairs leading to it though he heard growling. Merrin turned around and saw a large dog hackles raised and nose bloody not six feet behind him. Merrin was afraid of dogs especially angry looking ones. He ran doubly fast not caring about anything but getting away.

Marcia was mad. That boy was the cause of her problems and she was going to get even so she succumbed to the dog and chased barking as loud as she could. The boy ran up the stairs and Marcia chased him she knew her way around so when he bumped into walls she got closer and closer. The only problem came when he reached the door to the library he shut it right in Marcia's face. To add insult to injury she couldn't open the door without hands she was stuck but also he was trapped. Marcia walked back down to where Septimus and Thomas were. Thomas was looked exhausted and Marcia wondered if he would be able to turn her back to normal anytime soon.

Septimus was pacing the room trying to come up with a plan. His first was to wait for Thomas to feel better and make Marcia human again but that was a long way off so that was not his favorite but it was smartest. His second was to go and face the boy and hope that because of his experience he would win but if that scribe had lots of spells ready he would be in trouble without Marcia. His third was he and Marcia as a dog go in and fight him if he faced one the other could attack divide and conquer pretty much. So Septimus voiced his plan to Marcia and after a few moments off thinking she nodded her head in compliance. They walked up to the library and Septimus whispered "on the count of three...one...two...three." Septimus threw the door open and Marcia dashed into the shadows getting ready to tackle the boy to the ground. Septimus had simply walked in and scanned the room looking for his opponent he spotted the scribe on top of a book shelf. Septimus ducked just in time as a **THUNDERFLASH **shot forward from the scribes hand. Septimus went to where Marcia was thinking of ways to get to the scribe then Marcia stepped out of the shadows and looked up at the boy growling so loud Septimus was afraid. Then Septimus came up with a plan while the scribe was distracted he would knock him off the book shelf if he would most likely lose consciousness and then after Thomas had turned Marcia back into a human he send him to somewhere out side the castle and there problems would be solved. So again Septimus did his **UNSEEN** walked over to the that the scribe was on and careful not to look down climbed the ladder that the scribe used.

Marcia was having a slightly harder time the scribe kept shooting **THUNDERFLASH** after** THUNDERFLASH **at her. His aim was terrible but he had gotten close to hitting her a few times. Marcia jumped and ducked out of the way of yet another curse. she was starting to get a little worn out when the boy suddenly fell head long to the ground and hit the floor with a loud crack. Where the boy had been a second ago Marcia saw to her relief that Septimus standing a little shakily. Marcia watched Septimus climb down and didn't realize the scribe was still awake. He grabbed Marcia and held a hand tightly around her throat as if he was planing on choking her. "Go away and i won't hurt her" the scribe said his voice shaking he was obviously terrified. Septimus knew he didn't have much to be afraid of and said "put her down and i wont hurt you. Just go away and don't do anything this stupid again." Merrin hated being called stupid he had been called endless variations of stupid all his life and he was sick and tired of people saying he was. So he held an extremely irritated Marcia who was wiggling and pawing at him trying to get loose and backed slowly to the door. After two steps though an unforeseen problem arose. Thomas stood behind him holding the leg of a chair Merrin had blone up when he had been trying to hit Marcia with a **THUNDERFLASH** and proceeded to clobber Merrin in the side of the head with it. A few minutes later Merrin was unconscious about a mile from the port

At the wizard tower Thomas was getting ready to completely make amends for all the trouble he had caused Marcia and Septimus. Septimus was sitting on the sofa trying to stay awake, Marcia was in her bedroom waiting for Thomas's spell to take affect, and Thomas was in the hallway outside Marcia's room finishing his spell and hoping that Marcia would forgive him for being stupid and doing that to her and her apprentice. barley a minute after Thomas finished Marcia walked out of her room and threw her arms around Thomas "thank you for not just leaving us in the forest" she said. If he could face up to the fact that he had done it and then tried to fix his mistake he was still a good friend. After offering Thomas breakfast which he refused saying he had a busy day ahead of him finding a better job and a good home possibly in the ramblings. At this point it was about five in the morning so both Septimus ans Marcia went there rooms and slept late into the day.


End file.
